


【生非】罗氏销尽

by Francescamccree



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francescamccree/pseuds/Francescamccree
Summary: 强制预警伪NTR预警只是pwp爽文





	1. （上）

销尽

强制注意  
伪ntr

纵观洪帮二当家十里洋场名声在外，谁人也不敢惹。夜滩华灯初上，洋鬼租界蔑视这儿的总统自己拢了驻守士兵，可恶龙相搅地头蛇却也不是头次惹人听闻，常见开膛手杰克一般的事迹血遍街巷屡见不鲜。国文运动正兴不久，便是高举泼墨大字洋文报纸紧攥在先生小姐手里，骇人听闻的杀人事件总算让看似不见天日的帮派斗争被挤上唱台，以破灭的镁光灯展现在世人面前。

流传上海租界那一片儿的杀人案倒也成了附近学院或者报社饭后嚼食的乐趣，前天死了个香港来的盐商，还是前几天要跑到上海来讨回买的媳妇的丑恶嘴脸，竟也惨死臭水沟。这些只略略翻过几页新女性书籍的学生们，只会学洋文老师蹩脚的普通语，吐个“活该”的腥臭唾沫。至于血腥的帮派斗争，笼中金丝雀也一概不知。

巡捕房的罗顾问正窝在美高美舞厅，佯装看报，实则与秦警官秦小曼插科打诨，打算将酒局应付过去。几位军阀表面与报纸上所说一般威严不同，各自纵横酒场的醉鬼臃肿、身患咳疾或者肝肾慢病。开舞厅的二当家肯给面子，将这里的陪酒出名的小姐或者舞娘，却硬是要摆出几份沈大成青团和黄山芡实糕来“败坏”气氛。

几个陪桌的年轻女人有读过书的，就离长官近些，讲些乡下方言的，也只是颔首低眉轻笑递上酒。橙红或靛蓝的气泡酒被人一一起开，精明的女孩子捻起劣质精油气味的指甲油蘸取起子的滴液，撬开的声响宛如圆润的嘴唇吮吸滚烫的肌肤，发出轻薄的、看似低俗的“啵”。投影的灯散去了，女人的笑靥转瞬即逝。

 

 

大约离这一个小时前，罗非就倚靠着沙发跟，碰到了紧贴在沙发底部的警用配枪。洪帮搞来这些并不稀奇，巡捕房烂透的生意买卖他权当睁眼闭眼过去，更何况无人付钱让他去扯连到上头的一条罪恶链。他自认为自己本性坏透、蔑视权威，却又因秦小曼、本杰明这些人而不得不顾及世俗交情，从他别扭的面部表情来挤出一点儿圆滑的笑容。

离这四十分钟前，罗非借口上厕所，拉走了秦小曼。秦小曼正要满脸通红斥责，其他几位长官也趁机戏谑谈笑。他也不管不顾，尽可能从刘警官手握饱满的胸脯的碍事春景中扒开，又不得不跟秦小曼多嘴：“恶龙要搅地头蛇，咱在这里可要被摁头开枪了。”

“怕什么？！前几天报纸不是还有意无意给民众暗示这洪帮的二当家蔑视警权，敢杀碍他生意的香港人。多少人盯着他的脑袋，探长早抓他很久了。”

罗非早知她会被这么一激，定要莽撞上前，于是又紧紧拉住秦小曼不让走：“几位长官也是持枪，我给报纸抠了洞的间隙，观察到藏到沙发底下的警用配枪与他们拿到的属同一批号。你敢说巡捕房不是给审过这一批的？”

“巡捕房只是按着司令部几位长官定的数量来给警员配枪的，如果少了的出现在洪帮这里，不查也自毙。”秦小曼正在辩驳，突然见罗非闪过一丝嘲讽且得逞的笑容。

“那就不冤枉这自上而下的人了，我断定。配枪自司令那儿就篡改了数量拨给洪帮了。那些长官还跟着洪帮做烟药交易，他们身上有吸食兴奋剂过量的酸甜气味。至于配枪，我说了，洪帮搞到不是难事……”

 

 

“罗顾问，”身后突然响起一声柔和的问候，陌生的女人穿着不似舞场女人廉价旗袍，罗非一眼认得这是高昂亨利得裁缝店定做的材质。女孩看似妆容精致，却也瞧不出风月摧残的衰败年纪。闪亮的订婚戒指吸引着罗非的眼睛，他略微翻过过往头版报纸上几位夺彩女性的笑容，心中了然。

“洪小姐，恭喜恭喜。听说您马上要做罗太太了。”先不顾秦小曼步步追问，罗非果然转势投以绅士的笑容。

同样留洋归子，洪澜却一改新女性演讲大片说辞，宣告要早早嫁人。听过秦小曼在巡捕房边吃馄饨边嚼来的闲话。大意是要说，她老早看上父亲收养的义子——名义上的长兄，也就是洪帮二当家罗浮生，平日沾花惹草，不肯识字学知识，只知打打杀杀，莽夫一个。偏偏长相惹女人追捧动容，从小画本钻出来的小白脸。还叫人作气的是，罗浮生这害人玉阎罗混世而立，给义父惹出诸多杀人得罪事端，也跟几个司令夫人搞过轰动上海的差点情杀的小夜剧，当人笑话。洪澜和父亲气急败坏，外人面前说是早早刻苦攻读学业，提起小皮箱归国宽慰；实则找人买了哲学史的不知流文凭，躲在出租屋里打电话给父亲哭闹，才将这婚事一口咬下。

今日一睹真容，却也不是蛮横娇气富商小姐的傲慢模样，大约也被家中这位混世魔王磨没了脾气。

 

“久闻罗顾问破案如神，洞察细微。今日一见，果然是名不虚传。”洪澜摩挲惹眼的戒指，让秦小曼在旁瘪瘪嘴。

几人寒暄几句，洪澜就要吩咐几个人招待罗非和秦小曼，秦小曼瞧不惯这一副低看样子。就要追上挖苦几句，就被罗非紧拽回来。

“别在这儿胡闹，洪帮要杀这些人。”罗非正要急切谈事，未曾料到后脑勺高举酒杯、穿梭于二楼廊柱间的身影因他停留片刻。秦小曼轻松撇过一眼，知道这人是谁。

“这不过是洪帮过河拆桥罢了，罗浮生不是省油的灯。整个上海地界都知道，除了那个倒霉的香港人。这里舞女都是新来的，刘警官也不是傻子，刚一个嘴笨的已经被刘警官套出话恰巧被我听见了。”

“你怎么知道是新来的？看样子罗大顾问也是常客嘛。”

“做侦探必然要做些功课嘛，知己知彼，百战不殆。”罗非接过侍从端过的红酒，假意轻松往后倚在栏杆上，侧身对向秦小曼缀上得人夸赞而骄傲得趣的猫儿表情。“木塞有孔痕，我猜这些新手在木塞里燃了毒香，撬开即生效。”

“那我救不救？”秦小曼也附身紧贴栏杆，楼下欢笑作乐的人群认为察觉一场潜在的恶性枪战一触即发，梵尼诗留声机或广播乐曲、摇晃的灯光和身着昂贵亮片的礼服让人眼花缭乱。

“救，但不要救。”

秦小曼皱眉。

“接过这些枪的，除了官差，就是洪帮。上头要是追责，人活着，就没有不漏风的嘴。但要找封口替死的，却是格外容易。我估摸着，是司令部借罗浮生刀灭口。你要是救了，便表明你对这事儿不知情，谁也查不到你头上；不救，落荒而逃，他们谁也不会放过。”

“至于我让你假意相救，是得保你自己活着。”罗非这时仰起头，瞳孔收缩，有几秒钟他察觉出了不妙。

“你还真是好会说话。”秦小曼于是轻笑着跑下楼，忘了她还扭着租来的高跟鞋。

 

绛紫、鲜红，人类将红酒调制或者描绘的如同厚重油画，几近强烈灯光的照射下将此层理暴露无遗。枪声震裂，杯壁发出轻微震颤。罗非在摇晃的液体里窥探到二楼急速穿梭的身影，有血液喷溅，但红酒因此黯淡失色。

罗浮生。

 

“小曼！秦小曼！别去！”

千算计万考虑，他没想到罗浮生要拼命至极闹得身败名裂的地步，竟不惜亲自露面杀人灭口，大概是坐惯巡捕坊的冷板凳和签了无数次的名字，又或者撕毁过无数骇人报纸头版，这位玉刹阎罗等的心烦焦躁，朝着刘警官的脑袋就是一阵血液脑浆的遍地开花。

 

罗顾问一身庄重，价格不菲的裁缝店曾嘱托不要大幅动作或者泼溅污渍。他一路逆流朝着往大门惊慌涌动人群间奔走，人群间枪声不断，靠近耳畔的震响像是在清晨沙利文公寓砸碎的钢琴键，发出懊悔的、执拗的呜鸣。罗非摔到在地，在人群慌乱中喘匀气息，不料被后背人一提溜揪起。

“鼎鼎大名的罗大侦探，罗非。我认得你。”

罗非正要反手拿起手杖正要捅人，就被从后颈深处的神经的针刺般痛感渗入。这种挥散极快的西洋药剂很快让他瘫软的跪下。远处小曼早已倒地，手里还握着枪。意识残留之际，罗非的痛感被逐渐扩大，肌肉组织却因此麻痹。他下意识地抽搐一下，似在表达他对秦小曼状况的担忧。

“我罗浮生不杀官差，你放心，她睡一会儿就能蹦了。”罗浮生仍是他冷异的、诡谲的笑容，缓缓俯下身来捧住罗非脸，摩挲他的胡子，冷汗浸在手指表层也似乎不在乎。

“你想药我，做、做梦……”罗非极力靠喘匀气息找回点儿意识，不料罗浮生上前堵住他的嘴屏住他的呼吸。

呼吸减弱的同时，罗非仅存的氧气全靠加快的心率加速药剂在身体的流窜。他仍要肆意挣扎，仰起脖子逃过这个男人狡猾而又恶狠狠地“亲吻”，最终还是在加速的发酵之下，他倒在罗浮生禁锢怀里，一副受难者任由信徒哀悼，要有这满地狼藉的尸体陪葬。

 

起先着有镶黄金丝旗袍的女人踩过玻璃碎片，流淌的血液顺着大理石纹路遁入地底。她缓缓低下身子，从手上摘下戒指，扔到了罗非脸上。

“罗浮生，我瞧着我也没把英格兰那一套带给你。你就有样学样，开始觊觎这个鳏夫了。”

“死的是他妹妹，他可没有旧情人。”罗浮生要让洪澜侧身让过，一把抱起了昏死过去的罗非。

“谁要给你替死，罗浮生，做梦吧。”洪澜站在原地笑失了声。

 

如同刀锯占据身躯，倒不是撕裂，这更像是一种占据、侵略，是野狗杵在路灯下随意撒尿划定地盘的耀武扬威。

罗非在巡捕房的审讯室外见过这位穿着司令夫人送的皮衣、脚踩皮靴的的小白脸。洪帮岌岌可危之际，他靠一身恶名在臭街烂巷夺得恐怖名声，鲜有人不给他递烟腆笑。

他在墙角摸到了碎裂的镜子，应是双面镜，另一面碎裂，弃之可惜。索性翻过一面充当新的面孔，背后却是破碎不堪，鲜血淋漓。罗非下意识判断这里或许起过不小争执。

“唔……”药效过去了，罗非终于感受到肠道扩开的怪异了。

定在他面前罗浮生翘起阴茎，硕大而歪向一处。在罗非上身繁杂的三件套前略过，下半身被扒的一点儿不剩的两腿间试探。攻城略池的铁柱才不会估计操的是一具瘫痪之人还是鲜活昏迷人物，只要他血液流动，体温正常，仍肯生理性释放润滑液体，总要说的过去。

简单来说，罗非醒的时候，罗浮生是操到前列腺触发的快感之际，神经把他撩拨醒来。

这个昏头小子，解不开高昂布料的三件套。

 

“醒了，说给我听听。梦里我操你，有没有爽的叫。”罗浮生孩童一笑，又是一挺腰，还不忘安慰人一样把罗非的双腿搭在自己腰侧，顶入的间隙将他两腿撑得更开，像是撕裂骨架的雨伞终要承受暴雨肆虐，发出沉重闷哼。

罗非哽咽着，沉痛地仰起脖子。喉咙发痛，脖颈处留下的印痕在梨花木窗缝隙中任由冷风剐蹭，传递丝丝痛楚。那根并不好看且撑开肠道的大家伙看来开拓的十分自如，就连痛苦的感觉也让罗非觉得被人操也感受迟钝。

二当家附下来亲吻，冰凉的唇齿之间有下过一场湿漉漉雨的痕迹。

“我没想到你昨晚会自动送上门来，罗探长。你比之前瘦了，硌得慌。”他说话还要操人，气息平稳，大约也习惯砍人烧杀冷静说点狠话，叫人胆寒。罗非被他顶的一阵阵腿部发颤，身体也被搞得往上耸动，谁知他有意无意。

“浮生哥。”洪澜在隔壁声音传来，听着像是扯了木架子收起了潲雨的窗户。也不管罗浮生正粗喘着忙活正事儿，他的妹妹就倚在门沿吸了口烟：“我爹来了，你快藏起人来。”

罗非的羞耻心被憋到了极点，他终于要翻身寻找被褥，还要挣扎着破口大骂。最终被罗浮生窒息却掠夺的亲吻堵了回去，又听他移开狼藉遍地的床褥，叹息着：“我猜着，巡捕房这是要找人，怪到义父头上了。”

“他气的胸口发闷，正在那儿撒气呢，让我抽烟滚一边儿去。”洪澜颠颠烟头，又继续说：“也得感谢我心情正好，给你救个急，说你赖床催你来；罗二当家，倒也不像是要娶我过门的正经样子，快下楼去给我爹哄哄。”

罗非正要惊诧，见着洪澜要推门进来，连忙躲进被子里窝着。只听着头顶哗哗雨声小了点儿，烟头的余味传来，未见其人，到闻见刺鼻的胭脂水粉。那娇俏的女声又响了起来，自带春雨潮闷嘲讽的笑意。

“只怕这一见，我是当不成罗太太了。”

TBC


	2. （中）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我感觉是把罗浮生老往黑的OOC里写  
> 本篇狼学家现场，这几天可能要接受我更新的密集轰炸（哈哈哈

【中】

“带业往生”。

罗非睁着酸胀的眼，在罗浮生床头柜前看到一小楷题字。

 

身旁突然起了凉意，罗非在罗浮生起身后就没了可遮掩的庇护，洪澜倚在身前的八仙桌上，指甲间即使有指甲油也盖不住熏黄的缝隙。她身后有日式题字的“拔除”二字大幅卷帘，缕缕腾烟将肃静的神道教败坏至极。

远远一看，题字的风格是镰仓时代之后的，罗非惭愧于他在英国留学对于日本宗教的怠慢。只是这寥寥线索便足以将罗浮生这个人刻画的匪夷所思：他是个信奉净土神教的杀人犯。更何况，来上海的日本籍鲜少，又加上国内军阀混战，国际关系早自顾不暇。日本人钻的空子不少，捞的油水自然也渗到了上层。

桌前的水仙受雨水泼漫变得垂焉，定是在昨晚罗浮生急忙把自己扛回来也没管这一屋子狼藉。漫天的阴雨叫杂乱的床褥变得又潮又闷，罗非却要闷在这怪异味道的被子里装死。他观察到这洪帮二当家的房间似乎全然诠释他与日本宗教之间的诡异关系，可又摆放杂乱，看似不尊重，他隐约觉得倒像是洪正葆强塞而已。

洪澜这时解了旗袍领口的第一排扣，吐着烟意要做出捉奸挑衅的笑意：“我昨晚还在想，怎么罗顾问这等清高自重的人也会来美高美，也不曾发觉原来您与我的未婚夫早有勾连。”

“我看，您就是好攀人床的兔儿爷，前几日一北方军阀在洪家喝酒时多提起你，怕是在床上尝尽不少滋味。”洪澜趴在他耳旁吐口烟气，罗非实在忍不住要扬手推开她，却发现这女人兀自起身，让罗非半个身子裸在冰冷的屋子里。

她手上的戒指没了。

罗非正要开口，那女人匆忙收起手背身离去。他却在那一瞬间看到了手指上浅浅的绿痕。戴的戒指所留下戒痕或浅或深，但断不可能是这半个月荣登报纸上的洪澜所能够留下的。

 

他隐约察觉到了什么，于是连忙随意穿上衣服，趿拉着罗浮生的拖鞋就要翻箱倒柜。忽见原本洪澜倚着的大幅卷帘并非他所想，是个当代人手笔的仿品。罗非觉得自己之前妄下定论太早，这说明洪帮并非自身有信仰，而是结识一帮有着信仰却又好写字炫耀的人群罢了。

而那就是日本人。

他不由得轻笑，就突然瞥见门口站着怯懦的丫仆。

“小妹妹，你过来。”罗非轻声唤她。

仆人不抬头看罗非，却也只是听命跟过去。想来这也是罗浮生所私自安排的。罗非将她安抚住，柔声道：“麻烦你替我跑一趟，洪帮半个月前登载的二当家订婚的报纸。此等大事你们家可是收藏着的，实在找不到，也要找一找收旧报纸的老头。”

仆人听得纳闷，像是十分难堪的表情，欲言又止了一会。她只好瘪着嘴唇，果然会错了意：“咱二当家的也不是有意要拐您，这屋里头里里外外都不会把昨晚的事传出去败您风声。大小姐也只是气头上，毕竟二当家这样也不是一次两次了，您、您就当什么也没……”

 

“畜生！”

楼下的大厅传来茶碗猛烈击碎的声音。

罗非闻声冲向门外桃木栏杆，廊柱之下果然二楼窜出来几人偷摸瞧着楼下情景。此时正做大厅沙发那位年老的老人正是洪正葆，跪在他眼前的就是他的义子、洪帮二当家罗浮生。远处正从二楼楼梯走下来的洪澜正不紧不慢挪着脚步，也不像未婚妻般心烦焦躁。罗非推测有二，一则是她见惯罗浮生玩莺莺燕燕，对此看淡；二则他们并非报纸宣扬那般夫妻关系，而是另有蹊跷。

更何况洪澜意在罗非面前遮挡的戒痕，便让他更加凿定洪澜另有隐情。

几个仆人上去扶，坐在侧位的几位姨太太则适时摇扇柔声劝和。洪正葆从安徽迁来，仍要恪守老家家训那一套，厉声呵斥几位佯装劝慰的几个管家、仆人和姨太太。其余在二楼看戏的则窃窃私语，罗非注意到香港留学回来的罗诚罗探长也在二楼瞧热闹，注意到了罗非探测的眼神，他的表情显得十分讶异，在此等伪君子脸上彰显怪异到让罗非窃喜。

“我养成了个混世恶魔！谁让你亲自去杀刘仁之！昨日便有巡捕房踏破我洪家门槛要人，要不是罗诚面子和英租界在这摆着，你让我如何腆脸把人交出去！”

洪正葆正剧烈咳嗽着，一位面生的姨太太连忙上去轻抚。

不出罗非所料，其大堂屏风后摆着的锦鲤、真迹名画和长缨冠和日本长刀皆出自日本战国末期的密宗教。洪正葆并不堪懂，也只是吩咐人堆积在一起，想来也是多次酒宴会面送的东西。而因此等微妙的关系，洪帮才得以披上官皮，与司令部狼狈为奸，下设的法租界巡捕房也只是睁一只眼闭一只眼，断断不可带人杀进洪帮逮住罗浮生。

正因此，罗浮生才有闲暇时间肯跪下来在这儿低头认错，而不是被巡捕房绑进牢所。

“那是经济司潘老的女婿，你叫我如何交代！昨日还有几位狗皮膏药的小报记者追问罗顾问的下落，你办成的什么事？难道要绑着罗顾问视巡捕房不存在吗！你若是识相，就给巡捕房把人送去。就算刘仁之与你再有过节，可也不是你洪帮二当家抛投露面的时候！”

“巡捕房的人今日就可接到罗顾问。”

洪正葆这次气的可真不轻，他骂到最后也只是拍着扶手猛烈咳嗽和喘息。待到洪正葆骂骂咧咧停止，老爷子气态也变得平稳了。跪在地上的罗浮生头也不抬，缓缓说道。

“义父，这是吴先生的意思。”

吴先生？！罗非脑中闪过一个人。那是前年刚从武汉政府来的军阀吴介秋。

洪正葆仿佛心中如落惊雷，竟也偃旗息鼓，不再作声。

 

“义父，还有一件事。”罗浮生不等洪正葆吩咐，便站了起来。洪澜连忙上前用手帕轻抚他跪的酸痛的膝盖，还吩咐下人端来一把椅子让他歇息。

“澜澜我是娶不了了，光是刘仁之一死，怕是要鸡飞狗跳一段时间。扯上我这样的麻烦，我也不想让妹妹有损脸面，也有损洪家脸面。还请义父成全，为妹妹另择佳婿。”

洪澜在旁脸色波澜不惊，却也向父亲闪过一丝困窘和不悦。

“我倒也受不了罗浮生此般游戏人间，整日给他擦屁股了。”她看似怄气，罗非却从她表情中捕捉到喜色。罗非的猜测准了七八分，未曾想到身后上楼的动作越来越剧烈。

“我也懒得拨弄你们兄妹俩搞得什么花样，只是浮生捅娄子在先，不然我挨个把你们查个清楚。二当家的，定是要气死我才肯低头认错。”洪正葆气得憋闷，谁知洪帮二当家摆这么老爷子一道，纵使气愤可也无法拿这个阎罗有任何办法。

 

“罗大侦探！”方才迁走的仆人气喘吁吁跑上楼来，递上一份拧的皱巴巴的报纸。

罗非急忙接过报纸，也不等洪正葆正被大姨太搀起，楼下便骚乱一团，丝毫不顾及方才仆人的喜悦大呼惹到罗浮生抬头注意。他正翻阅着洪澜与罗浮生合照那一页，也不再作无聊之人旁观洪家大戏。

大版的照片是洪帮托人花钱放的，自然细节清晰可见。罗非果然看到了洪澜与罗浮生的订婚戒指，正是订婚之初索菲亚新出的款式，纯金，日头正新。

突然，身后出现的一只手将报纸夺去。那人狡黠的笑容映在诡谲而阴柔的侧脸上，还不忘向罗非扯出嘲讽得意的笑容：“罗顾问可是看过瘾了，还要寻我报纸乱吃飞醋。”

“这订婚是你与你妹妹策划的骗局吧，也不怕气死你老子。”

“话不可能乱说，不能因我今天这一说要取消婚约就咬定我要蒙义父。”罗浮生装不懂。

“这种话还是留给那些看热闹的人说吧，你明知在我罗非面前任何人也躲不掉。”罗非企图要忘记这个混蛋强要他一晚上，还没来得及算账就要混进他的家务事。

“我今早见洪小姐摘了戒指，旁人要以为是她介意你总带人鬼混而一怒之下的举动，所以连你家仆人都要来规劝我少说话。但她却疏忽了一点，是她无名指上的铜绿。一个戴上不到半个月，连报纸都要肆意宣扬的金戒，怎的就会留下一个长期佩戴戒指达四年之久的戒痕？寻常稍不同材质廉价的戒指，大多铜含量高。戒指戴久了，表层的保护层便会磨损。空气中的水与铜接触，生锈产生铜绿，长期累积，留下压痕。”

“这说明什么，”罗非从罗浮生皮甲口袋里抽走雪茄，继续道：“这说明洪小姐同我在英格兰留学年间，怕早已与他人私定终生。若不是洪老爷起先察觉，恐怕也不至于订婚如此大张旗鼓、慌忙急躁。你俩演这出戏，可是帮她比翼双飞呢。可我想不明白，你找上我的目的在于哪里呢？”

罗浮生大笑着拍手，惹起二楼回廊间频频探头。这几位凑热闹的可着实为二当家的大胆捏把冷汗，毕竟昨晚谁都知道罗浮生踹开大门将罗顾问抗回了屋子就没了动静。

“罗顾问，你对我期待也太高了。只是我大字不识一箩筐，但也只是宠爱妹妹陪她闹。当然，这也是一箭双雕罢了，她寻她情郎，我不也正寻我自己的吗？”

话音未了，罗非气急败坏踹了他一脚。只是这一脚下去后他自己腿根也丝丝阵痛，想来也是这狗崽子昨晚不老实又是舔又是咬，害得他今早开始走路便如瘸子一般别扭。

“罗大探长，看我诚意到这，违抗父命和背负杀人罪责都要与你春宵一晚。还请您给我这粗人恕罪，若是要逮我回巡捕房才能消气，我罗浮生也悉听尊便。”

“呸！无耻流氓！你知我头顶吴介秋也不敢动你，你这……”

“罗大侦探，打扰您。”洪澜脸颊绯红，看样子是得了方才的兴致。见着两人在这纠缠不得，就假惺惺地揽上罗浮生的肩膀：“也别怪我哥哥神经大条，他过惯见人伸手，逮人就抢的日子了。只是他对您一片真心实意，之前几次巡捕房的鸡毛蒜皮的小事也只是为一睹您英容那！”

罗浮生瞧着洪澜一顿是要说亲让罗非过门的样子，兴致高昂，却又听见洪澜这一泼冷水的问候：“只是时候不早，您的副手秦小曼秦警官已经开车来接您了，等了许久，怕这女魔头不好惹发脾气，我就只好亲自上楼来催了。”

 

后来罗非可算坐上了车座，闭眼摆摆手挡开秦小曼叽叽喳喳急切地追问，只是这一折腾便又要因罗浮生这个恶魔彻底纠缠不清。但他知晓，能坐上罗二当家，还是以洪家义子身份登位，必然机灵花花肠子也不少，虽是不如他妹妹学识，可也见惯生杀掠夺，看惯人世险恶，显然如油锅鳗鱼般狡猾。

只是他唯独不明白，罗浮生的暴露必然要惹得法租界之痛恨，就连吴介秋也伸手无法护住。罗浮生何必对他忠诚，若只是为帮义妹也太勉强说不过去。除非，他当真愿意舍得陷洪帮于不仁不义之地，但其目的又是为何？

 

“小曼！停车！”他不该往可怖的地方去想，又觉自己想法疯狂，想来也只得自己去挖掘真相。

“罗非，你搞什么呢。我可不能让你一人再深入虎口了。”秦小曼见他要下车，车也不停，只是踩紧了油门。她手上露出的手表显示正午刚过，未等饥肠辘辘之人填饱肚子，罗非却被此等复杂事情填满腹胃。

“只怕这虎口必须入了。”罗非正视后视镜，一丝不苟的诚恳回答。

秦小曼盯着后视镜里的罗非，头次见他在办案时难得失措。于是她深吸了口气，缓缓吐出。到最后转了方向盘，将车子停靠到小巷旁边，暂且避过了电车轨道。

她低沉着头，吐出几字：“我知道这事错综复杂，一陷进去难免要牵扯政客缠身。但我最后想恳求你，罗非。罗浮生他并非表面简单人物，尤其对你，我……”

“说再多无义，你去巡捕房申请逮捕令；如若申请不到，就多派些人手来拦住罗浮生。我估摸着，他和吴介秋要杀洪正葆。”罗非未等她话断衷肠，就急忙推开车门奔向叮当响彻的电车。

秦小曼见过几面为案子废寝忘食的，为无辜性命而甘愿奔赴的罗非。只是电车仅缓缓停靠，她似乎第一次在其中谋面彻底丧失理智的罗非。

是被啃咬在脖子上的红痕、还是眼中噙留的红丝血泪。大抵在手表时针无情扫荡的法租界的傀儡之手下，秦小曼早已看透。

罗浮生怡然自得，或许要天下，也要美人。

 

 

百乐门尚冷清，傍晚些许余光就钻进了逼仄巷口。巷口有富商遗弃而枯萎的香槟玫瑰，倒也有附近老区扔掉的厨余垃圾。荧红灯管年久失修破裂，撕裂张牙舞爪蝙蝠的清冷面目。在一场久违的闷湿雨季后，罗非紧贴的墙壁镀上了或冷或暗的荧光灯彩。

大约在五十分钟前，罗浮生喝得酩酊大醉，靠一位学院陪酒的女学生揽进百乐门，半小时后女学生叫了一辆人力车离开，而罗浮生的身影却宛如佛渡一般不见踪迹。

瞧着夜晚将至，一辆陌生的车停靠在百乐门门前。罗非立刻在巷子里拖下往日穿的大衣，并将藏有阿拉伯军刀的手杖握在手里。

车子熄了火，走下来一个熟悉的身影。罗非见状正要追上去，不料却被身后一个有力的臂膀扣住脖子，罗非险些招架不住，被身后强劲的力量拖入了泥泞的巷子里。他顿时感到呼吸微弱，心脏蹦跳的要冲到脑子里去。

于是他仅靠着头脑昏花的一点儿力气拔出了军刀，刺中了“行凶者”的胳膊。“行凶者”下意识地为疼痛痉挛了几下，扣在他身上的力气立刻变得瘫软下来。罗非被后面的人带着一起摔在泥水里，他刚要抓起地上的手杖还击，却发现胳膊正血流不止的人正是罗浮生。

“你……”

趁着罗非还在发愣，罗浮生踢开手杖老远。他疼的忍不住闷哼，却仍扯出一点儿寒冷的笑容：“罗顾问你可真狠啊。”

“少跟我套近乎，今晚你就等死吧……唔。”

罗非还在那嘴硬，罗浮生就攀附上来将他禁锢。腥臭的泥水顿时溅在本就翻滚在一起的两人上。罗非歇斯底里的洁癖症发作，气急败坏要拽开这厚脸皮的狗崽，却被人一把抓起拖到停靠在车边已经熄火的车上。

“你、你放开我！别以为你敢杀刘仁之我就不敢动你，我上次还没找你算账……你他妈的敢射在我肚子里！”

罗非气的眼睛红肿，可是罗浮生可不管身下人之前如何绅士现在如何憋不住的骂脏话，他只知道这人握在他手里太瘦，奈何做爱的时候手感又好，叫的也不自知的淫秽动听。

“罗顾问是要收集我的精液做什么，去请那位巡捕房的法医先生给您自证清白，还是污人名誉？”罗浮生说着拨开他正挡住温热眼睛负隅顽抗的细瘦胳膊，另一手不紧不慢带了车门给他脱裤子。

像是临阵不忘发泄一番，宛如疯狗找到了可钻磨的树洞。罗浮生一摸到罗非那光溜溜的双腿就要伸个手指去扩张。上次也只是趁人熟睡靠着自个顶弄把人弄得浑身不舒服，自己也紧的难受。只是他这次长了教训，边安抚罗非哭喊边给他浅浅的抠挖让他适应。

“你若是觉得我是混蛋也罢，恶魔也罢。我就随你的称呼就是了，只是这次我不会弄伤你。”罗浮生上前轻抚他，戳着两根手指往他屁股里抽插。罗非上衣被人拽的皱皱巴巴的，活脱脱落水一般狼狈。只是看罗浮生谄媚的笑容竟心存负罪感。

他竟不觉得恶心和嫌恶，只是乏味、麻木，甚至要靠那人的手指在他的洞穴中寻求生理快感。高等动物进化出来的神秘神经信息传递开来，使他要为此扭动早已被反噬神经的腰肢和手臂，在张嘴吐出温热气息的时候迎接亲吻。

吻，当真是一切温柔缱绻的柔和剂。

 

罗非的双眼殷红，头发被汗液浸湿。罗浮生仍在他耳旁啰嗦絮叨，他疲惫地神经也只是驱使他扬起头，双手附在罗浮生招人百般梦回的脸庞上。随着他扩张的动作和肠液的催化，如同群山耸动的云雾里掺杂了让人醉生梦死的兴奋剂。

“你真是个、混蛋……啊！”罗浮生啃咬着他的胸脯，自觉弹开腰带搭扣就顺着滑了进来。上次的混沌酸痛仿佛早已远去，罗浮生这次倒显得与男人交融变得游刃有余。又或许方才那位女学生与他共枕的时候学了许多妙招，竟也肯一一学到罗非伸上来。

从试探到后来探到前列腺位置的数次顶弄。罗非尖叫着吐出露骨的呻吟，却也无措的被人摁着强要双腿张开，大约是仍在眷恋穴道的温热，罗浮生在操弄了许久之后才肯不顾罗非抱怨再一次射进他的肠道中。

两个汗津津的人抱在一起剧烈的喘息着，罗非失神任由罗浮生揽住，却仍察觉到这个恶魔俯下身来啃咬他的下体，仿佛尝尽体液的混合，再如渡船般与他接吻，罗浮生胳膊上崩裂的伤口触目惊醒，他想到了自己未曾探寻的下体张口，是否也因此血液流尽。

有人在车门外敲了窗户，罗浮生也置之不理，只是抬起手指轻抚彻底瘫倒的罗非湿热的头发，轻笑：“我今早的提议，你想好了没有。要不要洪澜帮你收拾一下，就来洪家瞧瞧？”

他并未在意胳膊上的伤痕，这将近一个小时的荒诞经历比戏剧出格，到也比现实虚幻。罗非瞧着幕布玻璃外朦胧的漆黑人脸，和冷清荧红灯下罗浮生的笑容。他的手指触碰到车后座沙发底下流淌的液体，和被撕裂褶皱的纸张。

起初他以为是这俩人动作太大，将这辆车搞得一片狼藉。

但他现在倒是远远低估了罗浮生。

这等狡猾的伪君子，企图要以罗非绅士羞耻的隐蔽性癖掩盖罪恶。不是罗浮生搅乱的淫秽场所，而是他本就肮脏。

就像这车里底座本就流淌的血液，和司令部刊发盖章的密封文件。那张沾血的文件清楚地用娟秀字体刻下了这辆车原本的主人，只是他却被恶魔逮杀，并借此行乐。

 

“里面的，开门！”于是朦胧的人脸终于不耐烦，传出了响亮的斥责。

 

吴介秋。

TBC  
非常想写只狼，还在纠结我是写成片段还是该死的长篇。


	3. 【下】

【下】

“里面的人，快点出来！不然我就开枪了！”

紧随其后的是秦小曼熟悉的声音，罗非到现在才知道罗浮生此时早将他的心思彻底扒净。混着血液和精液流淌的污渍早已浸透早就锈迹斑斑的案发第一现场。

他本嗤之以鼻、且蔑视的巡捕房现在倒成了要审问他的第一对象，是他兀自在这与别的男人鬼混、沾着仍残留尸体血液的车厢与人苟合。他该羞耻、该悔恨，罗浮生怖人的脸庞却将自身罪孽销尽，即将让独留的罗非一人享受头版报纸的巨大不堪丑闻。

于是罗非仍然呆滞、恐惧和怅惘的神经迟缓，倒也方便了罗浮生将他衣服随意裹好，又将他的双手摆在方向盘上，任凭外界幕布玻璃重重隔音之下，隔墙厚重、迟缓的敲打声、呵斥声不断,似是断头台落下斧子砍断绳索的摩挲声。似是罗浮生扯下罗非的大衣腰带将他双手栓紧于方向盘，用沾满血液的手轻抚罗非留下亲吻和威胁用了大概一个世纪。

实际也只是匆忙的、草率的一分钟不到。

“留在这里，罗非。如果不想换一种方式纪念秦警官，就乖乖的不要把我供出去；另外，听我的话，我不希望你有事，你还要进洪家的门。”罗浮生替他掖好衣角，暂且遮住他那双被啃食、侵犯过的双腿。罗非死死盯着他，感觉有些温热的液体留下来了，他不懂这时为何要流泪，大概人在精神错乱或者过度惊吓之时都要刺激泪腺，以一种绝望的慢性毒素驱散出来，让人悲悯。事实上罗浮生眼底也确实泛起了温柔和宽慰的涟漪，于是他上前搂住罗非的脖子，在献上一吻后就伸手开了车门。

砰、砰几声枪响，百乐门二楼琉璃窗碎裂，几枪毙命的洪正葆由于近距离射击产生的巨大推力致使他的尸体从二楼窗户跌落下来，人群惊呼恐慌，水晶吊灯也被砸得稀烂，从大街望去仿佛天空被撬开而坠落。

秦小曼连忙高举手枪追随尸体落下的轨迹，而车上罗浮生流窜的踪影也被她轻易忽略。

尸体沉重的、意料之中的砸中了吴介秋的车，翻滚而下的尸体面部由于子弹碎片的高爆程度，使洪正葆的的头骨碎裂，面部凹陷，宛如被掏空的西瓜而只剩下残存的血肉和铺满碎裂车窗的新鲜血液。大约也只有几秒，尸体翻滚到车前盖下冰凉的地面，罗非却仿佛阅尽鬼神千姿百态。

车窗遭受巨大冲击，无数分崩离析的碎片飞溅，罗非的手指、面部和脖颈被多处划伤。车门终于被踹烂，秦小曼这才看到被绑住不得动弹的罗非眼神空洞、脸色惨白、湿乱的头发紧贴在瘦削的脸上，那上面还有分不清谁的血液流了下来。

“秦警官，这车后备箱藏了吴介秋！是被勒死的！”

她身后的罗诚正急切呼喊着，秦小曼仍然惊魂未定地为罗非解开束缚，她窒息、失语，一切颤抖的动作后才将罗非解救下来。随着踉跄几步，仍然承受酸软的双腿支撑不起他站起，被硬生生以莫大羞辱的绅士彻底剥落、狼狈，秦小曼与他相拥跪在破损的车旁，终于忍不住放声大哭。

 

 

“秦警官，对不起，我们必须按命令……”

“命令也是人定的，谁不是血肉之躯！”秦小曼再一次要重重摔上沙利文公寓的门，汪苏苏也在旁被烦的看不下去：“罗顾问在这儿养伤不到一晚上的时候，你们就要接去谈话。我客气客气委婉说改日再来，也没顾及你们这帮无用草包来扰我公寓生意，你们还真就日日来！”

她一把啪的收起锦扇，就要摇着丰腴的身姿破口大骂：“我看是你们那个沙探长欺软怕硬，怕追责司令部繁事太多，就要找一个小小的、受害者侦探顾问立判案子对错。这下你们巡捕房缺人了？也不知道，将我们罗非绑去，是审讯还是查案！呸，把我客人吓走，小心我闹到你门口泼赖。”

几个毛头警官面面相觑，只被怼的哑口无言，只好悻悻离去。临走前一个跟罗非面熟的小年青递上了一份温热的生煎，悄声道：“还请汪太太、小曼姐理解，我们也只是公事公办，到这儿我们也不敢为难。只是还请小曼姐姐，托我问候罗顾问……另外，这也是有人托来的，这个别嫌寒酸，等那人从屏山回来，就……”

“生煎就算了，我和苏苏姐自然照顾得到，”秦小曼突然眼睛泛酸，眼眶通红。“我知道不能怪探长，他也为难，要怪也只能怪司令部官官相护，欺人太甚。叫他不要托人送东西了，我会和罗非给这个案子一个交代的……”

“小曼姐，不是探长……唉，算了。那小曼姐，我走了，辛苦你们了。”小年青欲言又止，举着温热的纸包转身离去，罗非在二楼窗沿看他迈着步子徐徐离去，才解了窗帘转身背对昏黄的房间。

 

瞧着小年青躲过了一辆绿皮电车，身影再次消失在人群中。秦小曼才和上门，望着这几日常摆来的、所谓街上老太太糊弄颐养身心高价卖出的盆栽，沉重叹了口气。汪苏苏双手揽过她的肩，就见这年轻女孩双肩颤动，轻抚带有伤疤的双手恸哭：“我若是、我要是早点儿赶到，罗非也不至于遭人诬陷，还被一个流匪羞辱。我真不知他怎样，我甚至连关心他的人拒之门外，生怕他见着巡捕房的人就要开枪砸东西。”

“罗非他一人憋着，到叫我们这些旁人不知道该怎么办。”汪苏苏轻抚她的肩背，柔声安慰。

两人正低声诉说着，前些日罗非才主动联系的本杰明今日却又登门拜访了。平日他们三个一起，若是发生口角，或者其中几位情绪崩溃，定要有一个清醒的来安慰彼此。更何况本杰明又是法医，见惯生死寻常和离奇尸肉，感情的淡漠和恰时的悲悯到让他常常作为秦小曼可温热汲取的可靠人选。

谁知他一进门，见着秦小曼哭肿的眼睛，竟是惊人一句：“罗非叫我来见他，顺便，我带来了他需要的东西。”

 

 

“你为什么不肯指控罗浮生！你以前，可是就算瞒过探长越级去查案，也不忌惮权威的。更何况，你是受害者……”三人坐定，秦小曼一脸憋闷，在沉默许久后，终于举起茶杯为他沏茶。

“我没有证据。”

“放屁，你就知道瞒着我。本杰明刚来的时候，把检验结果都带来了。你拿了车里的……东西让他去检验，还让他给你做鉴定……罗非，亏我还这么为你抱不平，到头来，你也只是为了案子麻木不仁。”

“你怎知道我不痛苦？”罗非终于抬眼看她，见着她憔悴的面容，语气又软下去：“我不想你、你们卷入到这件事里，就连本杰明去检测我都也是模棱两可。”

本杰明喝茶呛到，惊讶道：“我差点忘记了，我还没忘记要找你算账那。你竟然让我去碰罗浮生那……那精……”

汪苏苏端上了甜点，警戒性的轻咳几声。

“我没有创伤后遗症，但也的确让大家担心了，只是我借着这段疗伤的日子难得清静，只能说塞翁失马，焉得非福吧。我已经把罗浮生、罗诚二人杀害洪正葆和吴介秋的线索理出来了，据我所知，那辆车现在已经被司令部着急烧毁了吧……”

“托你的忠告，我将车上留的东西都拿走了。”本杰明掏出箱子里的几个文件袋，里面都是用干净手帕包裹的血迹斑斑的香烟、一次性注射器、报纸和司令公章盖过的文件。

“好，送我去巡捕房吧。”罗非撑起手杖，又想起什么，就叫住在旁缄默的秦小曼：“小曼，刚才那位小年青是哪来的人送的生煎。”

“屏山。”

“屏山，这是哪里。”汪苏苏嘴快接了句。

罗非不作声，其他人也是不懂。只是随身跟上。秦小曼临走前拿大衣，不忘嗔怪一句：“还说他没事，不过是一人硬撑着，现在脾气古怪别人也不敢惹他。现在连个安徽地名听了都要犯神经。”

汪苏苏心中一惊，她这才想起……洪帮不就是安徽起家。莫非，罗浮生这消失几日后已重返上海？

 

 

审讯室灯光黑暗，仅有的电灯也在灯壁挤满了尘灰。罗非果然在踏入巡捕房门时就被“请”去了审讯室，言下之意不言而知，他显然太过虚弱也太过憔悴，罗诚搀扶着他坐到冰凉的板凳上，他抬眼就撇到角落持枪的警官。于是他舒口气，罗诚遣散了几个年青，只留下他的助手站在黑漆漆的角落，但他腰部仍然配枪，且应是知情人，罗非不敢放松警惕。

本杰明则被罗非要求带入房间，顺便给罗诚桌前摊上一桌证据。秦小曼不见踪影，罗诚打听说是秦警官去给饥肠辘辘一路赶来的罗非买生煎去了。

“一次性注射器，兴奋剂，鸦片。这在司令部，甚至可能在巡捕房屡见不鲜，这个不报不查，我也懒得多说。吴介秋有这个不难。”罗非将沾有血迹的手帕缓缓拆开，头顶刺眼的热光和老化电线烧焦的难闻气味让人难熬。

“罗先生，我仍要重申一点。今天您来这儿，是为了解除您在案发现场的麻烦事儿，可不是为了查办司令部上层贩毒。” 

罗非疲缓地抬起眼皮，像是没听见一样继续陈述，顶光下将他瘦削的面目剥削的更加凄冷。“司令部吴介秋盖章的文件，让我知道罗二当家将我拐到的车是吴介秋的。而后您说，吴介秋贩毒，他自然也吸毒。罗探长刚从香港过来，也许比我更清楚这些东西分类。”

“脖颈上有明显针孔扎刺，直径2毫米，深度可达11厘米。罗诚先生，你可是把吴介秋捅了个对穿。”本杰明紧随其后。

“胡说八道！”

“我本来没对你表示怀疑，可谁可以踏足英租界，谁又有香港的关系与司令部联系。想来想去也有可能是你那句‘吴介秋是被勒死的。’新生的勒痕，还是你扔在车厢准备车毁人亡的注射器，还是你和罗浮生的关系？罗诚，你是一个好学生，但不是一个好的犯罪者。”

罗诚瞬间掏了枪，几乎歇斯底里：“你凭什么认为是我杀的他？”

“我猜的。”罗非咳嗽几声，显然罗诚陷入被戏耍的羞愤中。

“笔迹，受害者永远不会掩盖自己的笔迹。还记得我和您第一次见面，是在洪家，那时我便知道你到巡捕房上任了。其次，是罗浮生房间里，留了吴介秋给他题的字：带业往生。”

“我若是没在那日被拐上车，可能这辈子都找不到这题字来自于吴介秋，那时吴介秋便与罗浮生有联系。那一刻我明白了，吴介秋这等抠搜，给他房间送‘拔除’仿品也不足为怪。罗浮生进不了官职，踏不了司令部的门；而洪家留学归来的罗诚罗探长可以，我也只是猜测你或许与他有联系。”

罗诚不打自招，欲骂骂咧咧开枪。这时，倚靠在墙角的助手发出肆意的笑声。他摘下了巡捕房的帽子，从那出被摇晃灯光撕裂两半的黑色世界里，走到光亮出来。罗浮生的面目再一次呈现在罗非眼前。

本杰明忽觉惊诧，他下意识要靠向门口，却不料门口撞进来秦小曼和一年轻女孩子。

 

 

“罗非，你要我找的人我带来了。她可不是什么正经女学生，是躲在美高美退学的舞女，在来的路上，她全招了……”

秦小曼恣意的语气稍稍扬起，就被屋子里多出来意外人选不由得瞳孔狰烈。

她举起手枪瞄向罗浮生，罗诚立马把枪头转向秦小曼。罗浮生这才出声，“审讯室除了我们几个罗诚都遣散了，不过在这死个人还是很麻烦。秦警官，你我都不想惹麻烦。”

“别跟我说这些弯弯绕子，这女人是你拉去往洪正葆扎了一管，再叫替死鬼开枪爆了他的头，才让警察死无对证吧？警察的视线被那头吸引视线，再加上那替死鬼逃脱不了，甘愿枪毙。你可真狠，要杀你岳父，那还是你的义父！不过你可知道，法租界除了物证还有人证！”

“算了，既然案件都清楚了……”罗非要起身，他这几日大病初愈，案子的落地终于是给了他一个解脱。

“罗非！你已经把他们查证出来了！你现在要让他们逍遥法外吗？”秦小曼不解地喊道，本杰明看似意会的拉过秦小曼回到自己身边，秦小曼这才停下，却还是低声抽泣。

 

这时罗浮生将孱弱的罗非托起，并轻拂他被冷汗津湿的额头，以众人看来温柔和怜悯的柔和对于他：“我刚下火车就匆匆来了，还以为你要多休息一会。不料巡捕房还是不把人当人看。”

秦小曼这才顿悟，罗非已经被他彻底禁锢、栲栳，以何种方式她不知晓，只知这其中并非前几日那晚一样所见，甚至要更不得为人知。

 

 

这最后一日，上海仍然沉浸在连续枪击案阴霾和诡异揣测里。但任人粉饰太平或贪足靡乐却比比皆是。报童掀了油墨泼洒的第一张新报，以嘶哑的、颤动的声音企图盖过绿皮电车叮当响，罗非倚靠在后座的软垫上沉默着。

他前座的罗诚成了司机，罗浮生敲开窗户，他刚抽完烟，两人于是接过吻，余味难除，缭绕两人之间。罗浮生手里握着高级香烟背后的香烟卡递给罗非：一个女人，肥肿的女人。有着美式扭曲夸张的面孔，和狰狞的猩红嘴唇。脚下的钱币堆积成山，身后的汪洋火焰即将袭来。

罗非接过，香烟卡下多了层温热而坚固的实体。他掀开香烟卡，罗浮生拍拍前座车门，叮嘱罗诚早先送罗非回家，他要亲自跑几步去老刘那里买几份生煎填肚子。汽车发动，罗非摸着洪澜半月前报纸登载过的同样款式戒指，全新，显然是花了不少功夫。

火焰在香烟卡结尾戛然而止，受害者就此销尽。

END

案件逻辑忽略，大概没有后续


End file.
